Slight of hoof
by TheGreatMancers
Summary: A story of 3 thieves trying to survive in a world divided. OC, No pairings...Maybe, not sure this story could go anywhere. T to be safe I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**Just some bad fanfiction about a few Oc's I made causing my imagination to hit a block, I needed to get rid of it.**

Royal guard classified file - slight of hoof

Crimes - Robbery, Treason, Black magic, Arson, False Identification

Known Real names- Firebolt Pyromanic, Necricon, Silver Tounge

Nicknames- Pyro, Necro, Silver

Subject Necro- Extremely weak in normal unicorn magic. Uses Black magic instead, With the ability to raise the dead he is dangerous. He is well known to use false names and normally hides his mark to avoid suspicion. A master criminal he causes distractions while his partners use their expertise in order to steal valuable items, he has been known as the force of the group while he is quite weak, he can use the dead as a small army while far away directing the flow of battle, a master of tactics.

Subject Pyro- A Pegisus with cybernetic magic enhancements in his mane which when activated can cause fires with normal housing structure popular in village area's. Not a fast pegusi but has great agility and can sneak through large complexes without being noticed, these abilities make him a master assassin yet he has never been recorded to kill anyone only using sleep dust and darts. The main thief who takes most of the objects working in unison with Necro and Silver to take any object.

Subject Silver- Formally known as "The devil with the silver tounge" his ability to convince almost anyone of anything has been considered the devils work at times. He is a master of disguise, getting classified information on basically anything or anyone leads the guard to believe he has someone inside the operation sending him details, he normally gets the keys and learns anything and everything about a target valuable object before getting the keys and shutting down security systems not even needing to use his codebreaking skills most of the time.

Notes; They have a personal bounty of 50,000 for stealing the crystalized Ice diamond contained on the royal throne. They are dangerous and any sightings should be reported immediately and for crimes against the empire they will be handed over to the princesses to be put on trial.

Necro: This is all over the royal guard notices after that robbery, Guess its more like a bounty then classified information, not like they will find us anyway.

Silver: Now lets carry on, we have our next heist in sight. The elements of harmony jewelry in ponyville.

Pyro: That much power think of how much they are worth. Not like we will sell them but maybe we could use them.

Silver: Sure, you can have the tiara lets go.

Pyro: ...

**Well thats done. I could continue it if people like it but probably not **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well time to continue getting the rest of this out of my mind. The first page was basically a prologue so this is when the story really begins.**

Chapter one - Ponyville

As the three arrived in ponyville they quickly headed towards the direction of the temporary home silver managed to get them as a cover for the heist. It was nearly dawn and they knew staying out much longer would cause too much unwanted attention early in the operation.

Necro: So where did you set up the cover anyway?

Silver: Well this place has quite a lot of people in for such a small village. No homes were free, luckily their is one place not many ponies would think of staying in. It is ideal for us though.

Necro: Just get on with it.

Silver: Its in the graveyard, it was a barracks before it was abandoned. Pyro is there already, I sent him to carry our stuff ahead of us.

Looking around Necro and silver noticed several unusual buildings, a giant treehouse library "How ironic" Silver dully stated, the toll of the road had side effects on the two but eventually they reached the barracks. Walking inside Pyro had managed to set up most of the computers speaking of which he was playing on one of his gaming consoles to avoid boredom. Silent decided to go to bed, he had been calling in favors and setting this up all day. Meanwhile Necro was looking around the graveyard thinking of how easy it would be to cause some chaos with this little army in ponyville, it would take a while and a lot of power but it would be fun although the others would decide against ransacking a small village, even though they are thought to be some of the evilest ponies around he never got to the fun side of evil. Forgetting about it he decided to rest for the night too knowing silver would be asleep by now and pyro would probably stay up through the night, so he slept outside in one of the crypts.

The next day- The three decided to head out into ponyville and start gathering info on the elements of harmony, they needed to find out who had them and where they were kept before they could steal something as powerful as that. "It is probably kept under extremely high security since it is more powerful then the princesses", silver speculated. Pyro: Well then this should be more of a challenge then the Ice gem.

In the town the three decided to head towards the library, it seemed like the best bet for information. Walking inside they were greeted by a very enthusiastic mare.

Twilight: New ponies in town? That means pinkie will be throwing a party too.

Silver: Pinkie, party? Nevermind that we are actually here tog et some information on the elements of harmony and where they are kept.

Twilight: So you are tourists?

Pyro: Well technically we have a house so we are not tourists, do you know where they are or not?

Twilight: Well sure I keep them right over here in this safebox incase anything threatens equastria like discord again.

Necro: So...You keep possibly the most powerful items in equastria here...In a unlocked safebox...Where anyone could take it if they wanted too?

Twilight: of course, we need to be able to get them quickly. Villains do not exactly wait around for you to get some items that could possibly stop them ya know.

Twilight was still confused abount Necro's remark but quickly forgot about it when she saw the three of them leaving while laughing to each other.

Back at the barracks- Silver: So here is the plan we sneak into her home grab the lockbox and leave I guess.

Necro: This is just too easy, I mean seriously? The most powerful items in equastria kept in a small box. Why has nobody decided to do this before?

Pyro: So much for a major heist. We should probably leave a note saying it was us for what little fun we can scrape out of this.

Necro: Ok we will go tonight while everypony is asleep we will take them and leave quickly.

Silver: Wait where will we head to after its done?

Pyro: We should head back to the Bunker in middle of the everfree forest then we can decide on a new robbery.

Silver: Ok plans all set, pyro you can bring the equipment back with us. All this preparation to take some toys from that mare.

**Ok then I guess ending it there would be for the best, and do not think it will be that easy to get the elements of harmony. This is just building up untill it really gets fun. And I am a terrible writer which you probably know by now so constructive criticism would be quite helpful if anyone even reads this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to attempt putting depth into my characters...This will not end well, enjoy.**

Chapter 2 - Realization

The three decided to do their own research on the elements of harmony and the mane 6. Necro decided to research the unicorn they had seen, he had seen her somewhere before. The ponynet was useless on the most part in gathering information since many stick to old fashioned ways like letters. These small towns do not have many ways of communicating with the other towns so not much information is written down yet. The most information Necro could get washer name and picture Name: Twilight sparkle. Necro now realized why Silver used contacts instead of the net. Silver quickly noticed Necro looking uneasy since he was a professional at reading people's signs and feelings.

Silver: Something wrong

Necro: Hopefully nothing that will effect the job.

Silver: Just tell me later we have other things to worry about, I got some more information on that Twilight. Turns out she is princess Celestia's most prized student, a master of unicorn magic and very intelligent. This may not be as easy as we thought, but if we do this quickly and silently it should be easy otherwise you will have to fight her.

Necro: Princess Celestia's student? So thats where I remember her from. Anyway facing her directly might not be the best idea even for me. I have not perfected any defensive spells yet, I could only go on a offensive and I may be able to hurt her. But with her mastery of magic she will probably use defensive magic while I tire myself out. Black magic takes much more energy then normal.

Silver: Then distract her while we grab the elements and run. We know where to head and if twilight really is smart she would not follow us far out into the forest alone. Now lets head out.

Outside the home

Pyro: All the lights are out and inside seems empty, maybe she went out?

Necro: Good we will head in take the box and leave.

Pyro snuck into the building and looked around, the beds and everywhere seemed to be empty of anypony so he walked towards where the box was kept and carefully attempted to grab it, but as soon as he touched the box his hand was shocked. Hearing the sudden painful grunt inside the house Silver and Necro ran in expecting a fight but when they saw Pyro stepping away from the box theyw ere slightly confused.

Pyro: The box is rigged to shock anyone who attempts to touch it, it must be that damned sparkle. This is why I do not trust magic, all tricks and smoke.

Necro: You are just saying that because you fell for it, I should have seen this coming. She is the princesses prized magic student. Of course she would protect it, it won't take too long to break the spell just sit tight. Luckily we are the only ones here.

Pyro: Oh you should have known? Well that helps doesn't it, I think it may have damaged my hoof.

Necro spends 5 minutes breaking the magic before they all start to hear some ponies gathering outside they ignore it thinking it to be some ponies who are out late but suddenly the door is opened as a blue pegusi pony breaks in followed by Twilight and another pale unicorn.

Twilight: Hold it right there you thieves! As soon as you set off my defense mechanism I knew someone was trying to take the elements. Now stand back and surrender or else.

Pyro: Or else...?

Rainbow Dash: Or else I will take you to Celestia myself

Pyro: I would accept that challenge but its against my honour to hit a mare.

Rainbow Dash: Thieves like you have no honour

Silver: Enough! Now why don't we settle this with talk instead of escalating to violence.

Twilight: The only talk we need here is the talk between the royal guards and me about how you are attempting to steal prized artifacts.

Necro: Attempting? I have just broken your little enchant while my associates were stalling you, Twilight Sparkle you are meant to be intelligent.

Last time Necro had seen Twilight in the library he was in disguise but this time Twilight quickly remembered who he was, nobody could forget Necro's Black coat with his silver hair and a aura of green which seemed to manifest itself around him.

Twilight: You are that demon I was assigned to watch over while you were awaiting your sentance in prison back when I was in canterlot.

**End of that chapter, quite short like all of my chapters but next chapter is a flashback sequence. This fanfic is basically me spending time when I am bored getting these idea's out of my head. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for a good old flashback to add a past to some of the characters, does anyone even read this? Anyway Allonsy.**

Chapter 3 - Flashback

Celestia: Necricon you are accused of using Black magic, murder and robbery. You have commited serious crimes and only one punishment feels fitting enough for what you have done. You are sentanced to death, do you have anything to say about these crimes?

Necro: Well Black magic and robbery I admit to but I have never murdered anypony.

Celestia: By the evidence presented we cannot accept your plea, you will be killed at dawn until then you will remain under watch by my guards while my student oversee's your transport.

Necro: No chance of taking off the magic binds then. Well then I guess we are done here, go on then escort me to my last home before I die.

After the trial on the way to prison Necro is kept inside a large cage being watched by both twilight and the guards, with his magic bind and such terrible crimes being blamed on him he seemed pretty relaxed twilight thought. Twilight quickly snapped out of it when a lone pony stood infront of the royal guards, it was a pegusi.

Pyro: Ok time to go, release the unicorn and this will go smoothly otherwise I will have to use force.

Twilight quickly ran to the front and faced the pony, he was facing 3 royal guards and a unicorn alone. Surely he was insane.

Twilight: You want to help this monster? A pony who disrupts the lost ponies peace and even kills innocents!

Pyro: Well I do not agree with it but I am not complaining , so what is it you going to give him up or fight?

Twilight: you are outnumbered 4 against one.

Pyro: Really? I was just stalling you.

Quickly twilight turned around to see one of the guards taking off Necro's magical binds and unlocking the cage. The guard/Silver smiled towards twilight and the two joined pyro, now it was 3 against 3, Pyro quickly knocked out the guards with his darts. Necro shot a blast of his magic at Twilight while she was in shock making her fall to the ground instantly then she blacked out. This was one of the three's first great heists and it went horribly wrong. While Necro was distracting the guards he got caught and the other two aborted and thought of a way to get Necro back, they were not too well known back then so they did not have many connections, they were forced to get creative. Silver disguised himself into a guard, broke into the ranks and planned to free necro. They did not expect the princesses student but Necro dealt with that detail swiftly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Back from the flashback, now for some real action.**

Chapter 4 - Stalling

Twilight could not forget that day. It had ruined her reputation, after that celestia did not trust her as rumors began telling of how she let Necro escape. How her desire for magic and power had led her to black magic, even how she had aided Necro in his magic. Celestia even had guards watch her through the night, incase the rumors were true. Twilight used to have friends but after that incident she become more reclusive focusing more on books then friends, feeling everypony had betrayed her never trusting her. Eventually once they realized Twilight had no contact to Necro suspicions and rumors calmed down but ever since then she held a small grudge against anything to do with black magic, even relics of dark power she refused to study. The people who had done all that were standing infront of her right now, she felt a blazing anger built up inside. She stopped talking and started charging up her horn.

Necro: Seems friendly nagotiation will not work here, Pyro take down that pegasus I will handle Twilight.

Silver: Wait who is that other unicorn pony? I am not much of a fighter you know.

Twilight: Rarity you stand back leave this to us.

Necro: Looks like it won't be a problem, head back to the barracks we will meet up there.

Pyro was more focused on the blue pegasus then the conversation, he knew it would turn into a fight. Upon realizing this Pyro and Rainbow shot at each other. Rainbows blinding speed gave her the advantage allowing her to quickly headbutt Pyro in the chest, Rainbow continued kicking Pyro from behind. He barely had any time to react he had never seen this kind of speed before, whats more Rainbow is not trained in any type of combat. For most people this would be better but Pyro was used to guards and trained mercenaries, her lack of training made her unpredictable and dangerous. Pyro quickly used the electronics in his mane to startle rainbow, she atamped to kick him in the back of the head and quickly flew back when her hoof was set on fire. The fight was getting more dangerous by the minute as Necro and Twilight were blasting powerful magic at each other, Necro was clearly knocking back twilight, their is a reason black magic is banned. Its power is unbelievable but the sacrifices to learn it are too high for many a pony. Twilight was knocked backwards into a bookshelf she was getting injured but Necro was quickly running out of power. Pyro and rainbow were still fighting midair, Pyro was getting used to Rainbows moves and was starting to push her back although Rainbow was still dealing serious amounts of damage, and with his injuries Pyro could not last much longer in a one on one fight.

Necro: We cannot last much longer we need to get out of here quickly.

Pyro: Ok thats it I will flash them and we will fall back to the barracks.

Necro: Now!

Pyro's mane's fire intensified for a quick moment lighting up the room Blinding Necro, Twilight and Rainbow for a few moments. Pyro quickly grabbed Necro and started running back to the barracks knowing to take a long way around incase they attempt to track them.

**Well that fight scene was actually fun to right, to say I make most of the stuff up when I am writing it is turning out Ok I guess.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 - Out of the frying pan, into the fire.

Pyro and Necro finally made it to the barracks, as soon as they walked in they saw Silver starting to get ready to leave. Necro had used a lot of magic and needed to rest, he looked at Pyro who collapsed on the floor. Pyro had been running on adrenaline just to get back, he was more injured then Necro had first thought. Quickly Silver and Necro lifted Pyro onto the table to look at his wounds.

Silver: His wings look almost broken and he has taken some real beating to the head, I do not think we will make it back to base while he is in this condition. Going through everfree forest with the three of us is still a challenge but with Pyro this injured it would be impossible.

Necro: We might be able to make it back without him, but then again it would not feel right. And finding another thief would prove a challenge even I don't want to take.

Silver: What happened to him anyway, did that blue mare really manage to injure him this badly?

Necro: I was busy at the time but yeah she was flying circles around him.

Silver: From what I know she is called Rainbow Dash the spirit of loyalty, I heard rumors she has managed to break the sound barrier causing something called the "Sonic Rainboom" from a young age.

Necro: Stop getting distracted, we need to get him to the hospital.

Silver: We just stole the elements of harmony. Don't you think people are already looking for us? I mean its a small town with a lot of people, word gets around quickly.

Necro: Well its not as if I can heal him, Dark magic is not well known for healing things is it. I can try some weak magic to heal some of his wounds but his wings will not fare well without proper attention.

Silver: Fine get some disguises, we will rush to the hospital and make something up.

Necro: Make something up? Thats not like you, you normally always know what to say.

Silver: Well when your friend is on a table half dead thinking ahead is not something which springs to mind, I am sure even your little heart can understand that.

Silver was starting to get angry at Necro's relaxed attitude to what has happened, Necro's face barely showed any emotion. He put this aside for later as he pulled some disguises over Pyro and himself the three set out to the hospital. On the way they saw many ponies wandering around looking quite distressed. Running into the hostpital, Necro and silver carried pyro into the waiting room, the nurse seeing how badly Pyro was injured immediatly got a doctor to come in and take Pyro into a room.

Dr: His wing is dislocated and the back of his head is bruised quite badly, what happened to him?

Silver: He.. We ran into a chimera while in the forest.

Dr: A chimera? Quite odd, they are not normall seen near this region you must have been pretty far in. How in heavens did you escape with a injured pegusi?

Necro: I used my magic to get rid of the chimera and we came right here.

Dr: That must have been some powerful magic, anyway his wing will need some quick surgery, nothing too dangerous. You should both come back tomorrow. I will also need to check the bruising and get his wing in a cast.

Silver breathing a sigh of relief decided to leave quickly incase they aroused any suspicion, While walking out they saw Rainbow and Twilight in another room, Rainbow had been badly burnt on her arm and twilight had factured one of her legs while fighting Necro, the two left hastily hoping nobody would see through Pyro's disguise while he was injured.

The two arrived back at the barracks, Silver started walking towards his room when he saw Necro sitting at the table with the elements of harmony arranged around it.

Silver: Well at least we still have the elements, see anything unusual in them?

Necro: No!

Necro seemed angry looking into the elements even more.

Silver: So whats wrong?

Necro: No power at all in these things, they are basically just normal pieces of jewlery. Its like these things never help the elements in the first place. I will study them more, we should pick up Pyro quickly in the morning and head to base.

The next morning Silver saw Necro still looking at the elements.

Silver: Find anything useful?

Necro: These elements are each like catalysts, they direct power but do not contain any themselves. Someone wearing these would feel their abilities become slightly stronger. If I were to wear one then it should in theory increase my magic, but only the crown one does. Each of the elements are designed to focus a single thing, the crown focuses magic but the rest I cannot tell.

Silver: Anyway lets go pick up Pyro, the doc should have fixed him up by now.

Heading to the hospital they noticed some guards standing watch outside. The two shrugged it off and headed to see the doctor,they asked the person at the waiting area where they had taken the pegusi.

Nurse: Oh the pegusi with the broken wing? It turns out he was some infamous thief who stole the elements of harmony, think about that he was right under our noses. Luckily Rainbow Dash could see through that petty disguise of his and had some royal guards transport him to the palace overnight.

Silver and Necro were shocked. They knew celestia would use him to find them both, and without Pyro their days of thievery were over. They galloped back to the barracks, grabbed some supplies and started to head to canterlot.

**This is starting to get complicated, lets see how this plays out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 - Far from home.

The two started walking to canterlot, they quickly noticed the increased amount of guards on the path. They decided against walking along the path nay longer, they had to remain hidden and if the guards caught them they would stand little chance against them without Pyro. They headed into the forest walking directly towards Canterlot.

Silver: Well we should make it to canterlot in a day or two with this shortcut. Although it might be dangerous going too far into the forest.

Necro: I can deal with anything that attacks us, we shouldn't encounter anything too strong. A bear at most.

Necro and Silver walked for a few hours but it was close to dusk, they set up camp for the night. They did not get much sleep as the forest errupted with sounds and creatures, Necro stood watch while Silver looked through their supplies.

Silver: We really should have brought more supplies.

Necro: Well we don't have much time to get to canterlot, and I am not going food shopping. My dignity denies that as a possibility. I am meant to be a all powerful black magic evil killer and I did a lot to earn that title I am not giving it up now.

Silver: I don't even know what we will do when we get their, if things go wrong I doubt we will make it out alive.

Necro: I know a old place we could stay were I lived back when I went to magic school. It should still be empty, I doubt anyone would live their knowing its history.

Silver: Since this is ou back up plan I will not even ask about its history. Wait you went to magic school? The only magic you know is forbidden.

Necro: I did not always use black magic but then again it is the only magic I can use. I was kicked out when they realized how useless I was at magic. Oh and the history of the house? I will only say they regretted kicking me out.

The next day, as the sun was in the sky Necro and Silver spotted the city. Necro lead Silver to what used to be his house, it was unoccupied in a dark corner of the city. Silver decided to go buy some more supplies from the market but as he walked out he saw a few unicorns whispering among themselves looking at him.

Unicorn 1: Someone bought that house? How shameful.

Unicorn 2: Maybe he doesn't know about it.

Unicorn 1: Everybody around here knows about that house, maybe we should tell him.

Unicorn 2: I don't want to go anywhere near anyone or anything thats been in that house, its cursed I am sure of it.

Silver carried on walking to the market and resupplied the house. He noticed the lack of money they had left, he made a mental note to sell some gems they stole on the black market later. Necro however had been sitting down thinking about last time he was in the house. When he had teamed up with Pyro to become thieves, of course Silver had not joined them untill after when they pulled off their most infamous heist to date they needed someone to handle more delicate operations, Silver was the only one they knew who would join them.

Silver: Snap out of it, did you find anything about Pyro while I was out?

Necro: Huh? Not much but I know where they are holding him before court although I expect a lot of guards but I could not get any numbers.

Silver: Well since last time me and Pyro managed to rescue you, I think they will really increase security. Getting inside will be tough but a little persuasion will make it much easier.

Necro: What do you have in mind?

**End of chapter 6**


	8. Chapter 8

Pyro looked around the room he was in, he had been knocked out for quite a while and felt weak. His wings were still damaged and he was bleeding from when he was restrained. As his vision returned he looked at his binds, he was tied to the wall with steel chains and from the glow it looked like they were enchanted too they really were taking no more chances. He smirked as he realized the full extent of his personal prison, the door was made of frozen lava created by powerful magic beyond that of even the princess alone. The walls were made of diamond tipped rock making it basically unbreakable, so even if he broke the enchanted binds escaping the cell would prove a challenge beyond what he could do. All this because of him he wondered, his smirk broke out into a almost insane laugh. Suddenly he saw guards looking at him though the door they looked startled, to someone in his position laughing would not be high on the list of things a sane pony would do.

Guard: Quiet in there. The princess says not to injure you yet but if I think you are trying to get away lets just say nobody will ask questions if your legs get broken.

Pyro: How professional, are you really that scared of me. A single pegusi while you are a entire legion of guards what could I possibly do while locked in here anyway?

The guard ignored him and went back to his duty. Pyro tried to break his bonds but after a few minutes he knew it was helpless, all he could do now is wait and see if anyone came to help him. He knew Silver would and Necro would then be forced to help, although with the amount of the security in his cell breaking him out could prove to be harder then getting in. He thought of all he could but however they planned to get him out it would have to be well thought out and very well executed, as his thoughts consumed him Pyro once again fell unconsious.

Silver and Necro were still in the old house, thinking of how they could save Pyro. Without Pyro they had to do things quickly and before anyone noticed, the city had been on full alert and some guards had even visited the house. They believed it to still be empty and even they did not want to go inside. The trial was just days away and the two planned it was the best time they needed to be ready, not only did they not know how much security would be there they did not even know how to get in without being noticed.

Silver: Ok we need to set up a escape route for when we grab Pyro, here is what you are going to do. the court has a back entrance, if you follow the path from the back you will reach the princesses garden maze. The maze has quite a few entrances and exits, if we were to get a map then we could use it to escape using the everfree forest exit and the guards will not be able to follow us easily while in the maze.

Necro: Great, so all we need is to find this map. Where is it?

Silver: Well it was kept just outside the maze but after the Discord incident the maze was shut down and the maps were placed into storage in the castle.

Necro: So what we are meant to sneak into the castle and take a map now? How do you plan we do that?

Silver: Easy, all we need to do is disguise ourselves as guards. I mean remember when I rescued you when you got captured, well I still have the guard costume I used. You put that on and just walk through the front door take the map and leave.

Necro: Wait me? No, if something goes wrong I cannot talk my way out of it. You will be able to do this much easier plus I bet that old costume won't be my size.

Silver decided arguing with Necro would be pointless, he put on the costume and to his surprise it still fit. Silver quickly left the house not wanting to be seen leaving it by anyone, luckily nobody did but as he got closer to the castle he started to get nervous knowing if he failed it was unlikely Pyro or him would be able to escape. Shaking the thoughts out of his mind he got to the castle entrance were 2 guards stood watching for anything suspicous. Of course Silver had dealt with guards a few times in the past and convincing them was not very hard, he made his way through the castle avoiding the other guards as much as possible. Eventually he reached storage, again a group of guards stopped him but these were not so easy to convince.

Silver: The princess has misplaced a important item, I have been sent to search for it in storage.

Guard: What item? We know everything which goes past these doors if something that belongs to them is in here we would know.

Silver: Well you can question her yourself, I guess I will just say you would not let me go past and get it. I heard it was very important to her, think of what will happen to you when I say that you stood in the way of her orders.

Guard: Fine I guess go and look, but I doubt you will find anything in there.

Silver: Oh its ok I just need to check.

Silver walked past the guards and went into the room, looking around everything was labled when they said they knew everything what was in here they were not joking. With all the lables finding the maze tourist maps was not very difficult. While he was in there he noticed a section labled forbidden. Now this is what really excited him, a forbidden section he wanders over thinking of all the artifacts that may be contained in here. But as he opened it all he saw was a book, a single book. He cursed under is breath and decided to take it anyway, a book in a forbidden section must have something intresting in. Silver quickly headed back to the dark damp house he had to call home.

Necro: You got the map? Excellent now...Wait what is that book?

Silver: Well it was in the storage too, do I took it. now pass me the map, look here is the exit into the forest. Perfect now we have a escape route, next we need to learn about the security of the courtroom. If we are going to break in and out we need to be prepared.

Necro however had started to zone out looking at the book Silver had brought. He knew what the book was and he knew with it, he would break past any defence they may have. The necromonicon is what he held, even to touch it was cold as the grave. Necro began to open the book but when he did a blast of pure black magic pushed necro against the wall, dropping the book he was propelled into the side of the house. Silver rushed to see if he was injured but when he looked up Necro's eyes had gone blank like staring into nothing, Necro quickly snapped out of it and stood up rushing towards the book. Picking it up he put it into his saddlepack deciding it would be easier to study it after they saved Pyro.

Silver: What was that and what is this book anyway?

Necro: The Necromonicon the most powerful book on black magic you will ever find and with it I will never have to worry about dieing ever again.

Silver: I don't even want to know. Just forget it for now we need to move on to step 2.

**I actually think this is my only good chapter in this story I should write longer chapters with more description more often.**


	9. Chapter 9

Silver was preparing for the next step but was distracted with the noise from the basement of the house. Necro had been down there with the book ever since he got back, Silver tried to ignore it but then he heard shouting and the sound of Necro's magic. Worried Necro was about to destroy the entire building he ran to the door. Once it was opened he heard a eerie laughter although the room was shrouded in dust Silver easily spotted Necro in the corner holding the book.

Silver: What did you do now? We need to be getting ready and you are obsessed with a book, I did not even think you could read with failing school and all.

Necro: It was magic school. Anyway I finally managed to decipher the code to unlocking the book, I just need a little bit longer.

Silver: You deciphered it? I thought it was a unbreakable code made by a genius how did you manage to figure it out, and what was with the shouting some kind of ritual?

Necro: Actually I couldn't figure it out so I got a little angry and attempted to rip it apart with my magic. Turns out the only way to read it is a concentrated stream of dark energy.

Silver: Great your short temper actually helped for once. Next time we get a priceless artifact please refrain from attempting to tear it apart. Now back to how we are going to free Pyro from the court. I had a better plan but we are running out of time so I managed to get some explosives, we are going to blow up the back wall grab pyro and escape through the maze into the forest. Got it?

Necro: Oh thats right Pyro is still in prison and explosives? you really got lazy on the plan there. Speaking of Pyro when is the trial?

Silver: Tomorrow morning. Once we leave I doubt we will get a chance to come back so bring that book with you, we are heading back to base.

-The next morning-

The trial was underway and Pyro was still smiling, blood covered most of his vision he was still badly injured and while under lockdown he got no medical attention. Even if he was to be rescued his injuries would make him useless in both running and fighting. Silver started walking into the trial standing at the back with fake wings and golden armour he passed for a perfect guard waiting for the perfect moment to activate the demolitions hidden behind the building.

Luna: Pyro, thou hath been accused of; Treason, robbery, arson, murder, assault, attempted murder and identity theft. Do you have anything to say about these accusations?

Pyro: Guilty.

Luna: But...But we have not even brought out the prosecution yet. Even if you admit to the charges the punishment will be the same, if you are found guilty a life imprisonment awaits you.

Pyro: As I said, guilty. No point in dragging this out. I stole from the castle. burnt down a village, killed a chaorrupt politician, fought a few guards and leaked a few high up secrets.

Luna: Well then we-

A huge explosion errupted from behind Pyro as part of the wall collapsed Silver ran to the front and threw Pyro on his back, Necro was already behind the wall the two of them ran towards the maze dodging guards patrolling the grounds. With the map it took mere minutes to get out heading towards the base in everfree forest. Even with all the guards the two reacted fast enough to escape the bulk of the force. The base was made by Necro when he escaped from canterlot so it was not too far, Pyro slowed the two down but after a few hours of travel they made it. Silver placed Pyro onto the table and bandaged up the more major injuries. Necro staring into the book again using his magic to decipher it. Necro stood next to Pyro and began to heal him with magic.

Silver: I thought you did not know any healing magic!

Necro: I didn't but this book shows you whatever you want, all the secrets of magic hidden in this little book. But the magic it takes is draining my energy.

Pyro had fallen unconsious during the walk but now most of his injuries were healing but Necro had used too much energy and collapsed to the ground, putting the book to one side he decided to return to bed let the two sleep it off. Maybe they can learn more secrets that book holds later.

Chapter end.

**Fun fact: Silver is actually bisexual.**


	10. Chapter 10

During the night Pyro woke up knowing where he was he ran his hoof through his mane, he knew it. The night before the soldiers had planted a magic resonator which would allow the royal unicorn guards to track them down, infact they were probably heading for the base right now. Still slightly injured he limped towards Necro's unconsious body. After picking it up he noticed Silver looking into the room, knowing whatever was happening was not good Silver helped lift Necro (Who during the brief rest had sub-consiously grabbed the Necromonicon) onto his back. Pyro with no time to lose quickly told Silver about the resonator which was currently on the table.

Pyro: They are probably on their way here now, they could have surrounded this place by now. As much as I like that small cell and that guards sick sense of humor I think we should get out of here quickly.

Silver: Ok grab my laptop and since I doubt we can come back here any time soon activate the camera's.

Commander: Ok men the three are most likely inside there. Be cautious, we will be able to overpower them but I don't want any casualties. Omega group breach the back.

As the group decended into the base they found items scattered around the place, after finding the center table the commander saw the resonator knowing they had left in a hurry he hoped to find something around the base which would tell them about other locations they could be using. Pyro, Necro and Silver were already on a hill overlooking the base, Silver pulled out a switch looking back at Pyro and the unconsious Necro he activated it. A few seconds later the base started to collapse destroying any potential evidence inside. The two and Necro who was still weak from overusing his magic started to head back to the only remaining base in ponyville, before they left the base Pyro and Silver had made sure to grab anything of value they could before running. To Silvers displeasure all he could carry was his laptop and his Silver ornaments with some old momento's, while Pyro had collected some old rare cider he stole, he had also tried to carry the large ice diamond but they had to leave it behind now instead taking the unusual gem Necro had knitted together using what used to be the elements of harmony jewlery. On the way to the new base in ponyville Necro recovered to Silvers relief Necro could walk the rest of the way instead of crushing his back. As the three reached ponyville they knew things were not going to get easier now, basically everyone here knows them now and they would have to live normally incognito for a while for everything to blow over. The new base still had some items and equipment they had left after rushing to save Pyro.

Necro: Ok then, everybody wants us dead and our base is now destoyed. If we get caught here then we will literally have nowhere to run.

Silver: Everybody wants you dead but yeah unless we can get a new base this is what we call home, Oh joy.

Necro: Well we cannot do anymore robberies or crimes while we are cornered like this, I guess we will have to live normally for quite a while. Maybe I can finally have a chance to look into this book.

Pyro: Wait, does this mean we will need to get normal jobs? Its almost like being stranded here, Maybe its for the best I still have unfinished buisness with that blue pegasi.

Necro: What part of not being found out do you not understand? I will burn it into your mind, I am not going to prison because you hold a petty grudge of being beaten up by a mare.

Pyro: I never said it was a grudge or that I was angry, I just said I was not finished with her.

Silver: if you are both finished we really need to decide on disguises, names and marks.

Necro: You mean Cutie marks? Celestia I hate that name, so childish who even named them that?

Silver: Don't get distracted, anyway since we will be here a while how about we go socialize? Remember the Elements of harmony live here. Might even learn something, plus I am getting sick of you two. Not that I dislike you but I have not spoken to a mare or anyone who I was not trying to steal from in quite a while.

Necro: I think I may talk to the princesses student, I mean she lives in a library talk about obsessive.

Pyro: Obsessive? Then you two will be a perfect match, you obviously know who I am going to talk to. What about you silver?

Silver: I don't stick to a single mare I think this will be quite fun, may get some new clothes made in the morning. We have lost a load of stuff since our base went down, I guess we have a lot to do.

**Fun fact: Pyro's nerves were badly damaged in a accident making him able to ignore most injuries.**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day the three had chosen a disguise they would be wearing, Silver was normally the one wearing the costumes it took him a matter of seconds to decide on a new identity while Necro hates the idea of dyeing his dark violet coat. Pyro did not seem to care picking colours almost at random, he never really cared about how he looked with scratches and bruises of the past still fresh in his mind he can never really see himself as looking like a normal. Silver decides on a gold coat and a fake gold bar cutie mark, Necro gets a red coat and a fake book cutie mark and finally Pyro changes to a dark blue coat with a fake flashlight cutie mark.

Necro: How you get used to this dye is beyond me, it smells terrible. I have worked closely with dead bodies and I still think it is disgusting that really says something. I wouldn't mind but I like people to be in utter fear when I close in, now people will just look at me and not care.

Silver: Well if you like fame so much you can just walk around shouting about who you really are, if you really want to have a death sentance that is. If you are through talking I think we should test out our disguises in the open.

Suddenly some papers and mail come through the door slot which startles both Pyro and Necro until they realize Silvers laughs. The two quickly piece together Silver has probably made them official citizens of ponyville registering the base as a proper house. He always was too smart for his own good. Silver picked up the mail throwing some junk aside before his eyes lit up and a sly smile came to his lips.

Silver: Things are going better then I thought, I doubt we will be troubled by detectives or guards looking for us for now.

Necro: Why what happened something to do with our base?

Silver: Well it says here we are dead, and entire front page dedicated to celebrating our deaths at the hands of some so called brave guards who destroyed our base killing us. They thought we were in the base when it fell.

Necro: Hah, really? I cannot believe they actually believe that I mean they cannot be that careless.

Pyro: Well with recent politics it makes sense, the princesses have been threatened more then once and with the changelings on the outskirts of Canterlot the fields have become a sort of warzone between them. I guess they finally believe things are going their way for once, believing us to be dead probably raised the moral of everypony so much they could not just say we might not be dead.

Silver: Don't even get me started on politics here, a war is going on and all they think about are things like rainbows or parties, I used to be invited to that gala it was terrible I am pretty sure even the princess dislikes it.

Necro: Anyway if you two are going to talk politics I am leaving, I have a library to check out and if people think we are dead maybe I can ask around what people thought of us. Should be fun to see what that Sparkle says.

Pyro: Oh yeah, that reminds me I printed out a map to ponyville I am going to find that Rainbow.

Silver: I think I am going to go get to know the mares around town, you two should meet me at the club parties later I mean the last time we were at a party it basically stopped when we walked through the door.

Pyro: I remember that, probably the best wedding I went to. Although the guests probably did not think so to have a murderer a lunatic and a devil walk through the door. Anyway I am going hunting.

Pyro departs heading to look for Rainbow Dash while Necro heads to the library and Silver goes to look for a place to get some new clothes.

Necro approaches the library knowing whoever is inside probably wants him dead which is perfect now he officially is. He knocks on the door he hears a key turning and the door slides open, although it is not the familiar purple unicorn he expected instead it is a small dragon which intrigues Necro and while thinking about how rare baby dragons are he is snapped out of it by Twilight standing at the door looking at him.

Twilight: Hello, are you even listening? What do you need?

Twilight seemed to be a happy mood today, Necro knows it is because of his false death.

Necro: Well actually I wanted to know about your books and if I could use the library.

Twilight: Well I guess so, I mean your cutie mark is books saying no would not be friendly and I strive to learn as much about friendship now as possible.

Necro: You seem in quite a happy mood, are you always like that or is today special?

Twilight: Very special, infact one of my friends is throwing a party to celebrate. Everyone in ponyville is invited especially newcomers. I'm sure you heard the news, that petty disrespectful group of thieves has died. Normally I would never celebrate the death of anypony but sometimes things need to be celebrated.

Necro: Well if you are celebrating it then you could give me the address and I will be there.

Twilight: Great, Pinkie will look forward newcomers. She normally holds new people personal parties but I am sure this will suffice. Oh and what is your name?

Necro: Oh its, uhh Book worm. Anyway I should be going I actually came to borrow a book its quite old called deciphering the ancients.

Twilight: Oh I have read that, it is right over here see. I could never really understand it anyway, I prefer magic books.

As Twilight gave Necro the book and the address to a club called Cupcakes were the party was being held he could not avoid a sinister smile. He decided to leave quickly unless she started to suspect anything. Wondering what the other two were doing he decided to head back to base and give them the address to the party when they get back.


	12. Chapter 12

Pyro hated maps, he was never really good at geography and now he was looking for a single mare in a entire town with nothing but a piece of paper written in a different language for all he could tell. Cuttiing through the park to ask someone directions while on the way to what he thought was the mayors building still not understanding what the map could possibly mean he saw a large tree and sitting on a branch of that tree was a blue mare. The blue mare he was looking for just taking a nap on a tree, relieved he would no longer need that map the bane of his existence he tossed it aside heading for the large tree. He flew upwards to the mare with his wings still slightly injured, he attempted to wake Rainbow up first attempting to nudge her and then resorting to shouting. Rainbow still tired turned in her sleep attempting to block out the annoying noise from the outside leaving Pyro infuriated he contemplated setting the tree on fire with one of his matches but knew that would attract too much attention so instead he gave up and started to fly away when he noticed Rainbow had dropped a note when she had turned over, picking it up he quickly noticed it to be a invitation to a large party for everyone in ponyville at someplace called Cupcakes. Sighing he decided to head back planning on waiting until the party to talk to Rainbow, he decides to use Silver for directions as he better with maps then him. meanwhile Silver is walking inside a dress shop looking for some suits for himself robes for Necro and a new jumpsuit for Pyro, inside he decides to call for someone as the place seems to not exactly be in the best of shapes. A figure white as snow comes out from behind a few curtains, previously looking at some dresses startled by the new arrival in her store.

Rarity: I am sorry darling but I am very busy today with such a large party approaching a lady must look her best. Wait that suit its absolutly fabulous, such splendor I have never seen anything like it. I guess I can spare some time to talk with someone with such a bold fashion sense. I know how about you help me choose my dress while while we talk, I must know where you got that suit from.

Silver: Well thats what I am here about, I used to have quite a few of these suits, made from chimera skin which is moderatly rare. Due to recent complications I really need a few more made as I am low on clothes.

Rarity: Chimera skin? How did you possibly manage that, I have only heard of tales of them deep in the forest appearing late at night. Who made it, it must have taken quite a bit of skill to create something so extravagant.

Silver: Well some would say skill and other would say luck but I digress let us get to the point, is it possible you could make me a few more of these suits? I do not need them to be made of rare materials I just need a few more suits. I will be needing about 5 more could you do that?

Rarity: Well I guess I could, it will be marvelous to try my hoof at these suits but it will be quite expensive to get the correct material for a nice suit. it will cost say, 50 bits per suit so 250 bits.

Silver: 250 bits? Well I guess I still have a few payments from some gems coming though so fine 250 bits it is.

Silver exits rarity's boutique and notices it getting quite late, he was in there longer then he originally thought as he begins to head back to base he notices the house near the boutique start emitting music and laughter. With a big sign on the front saying Cupcakes grand opening he quickly realizes its a club party, heading inside mostly its empty but for a few ponies setting up decorations for later. A pink pony walks over to him seeming excited pushing him back out of the door.

Pinkie: A new pony in town we will become great friends, I can't wait to throw you a party with streamers, cakes and even party poppers! I know I will dedicate this grand opening to you, the entire town will be here and it will save me having to throw a small party for just you when we can let everyone share the fun. But you can't come in yet, the decorations are not done it will spoil the suprises too if you watch us set the party up.

Silver: I... What? Wait you throw a party for every new pony that comes into town, that seems excessive. If the party is not ready yet then I will come back later I need to grab a few things anyway, plus standing around talking to you may damage my brain cells with all the nonsensical gibberish you seem to be sprouting.

As Pinkie barely notices Silvers insult she walks back into Cupcakes with the same optimistic smile on her lips. Silver facehoofs as he watches the mare walk back inside he wonders what sparked off his anger towards the pink pony, but quickly dismisses it and hopes that neither Pyro or Necro did anything idiotic while he was gone. As he reached the base he saw Necro and Pyro quite modestly dressed up as if they are about to head out.

Necro: Finally Silver, we have been waiting for you. Have you heard about the party yet?

Silver: Yes I have and I know where it is, I am guessing you two have no clue where to go so I will lead the way.

Pyro: Works with me. It means I won't have to mess with that map again, I can burn the rest of the damn copies later.

Silver: I would ask what you both were doing but to be honest I do not really care. I just came back to get my hat, I would happily go to the party without you both but since you are here we should get going. It will probably be starting soon and I want to get a few drinks early.

**Fun fact- 1000 years ago celestia and luna had a large war for control of the land.**


	13. Chapter 13

After being ignored by most ponies the three were down on their luck, Ponyville was quite a bit different from the big cities like manehatten. They decided not to bother with trying to be social anymore and sat at the bar. Silver was dissapointed when he realized just how innocent these ponies were here, no alcohol drinks just fruit punch which he thought he saw something swimming around in making him avoid getting any drinks. Pyro was waiting for Rainbow Dash to appear so he could get a little bit of revenge not that he would admit he was being petty. Necro was obviously the odd one out and not really sure what else to do decided to question Pyro on his intentions.

Necro: So then what revenge could you possibly get here, we are in a crowded area don't start another fight.

Pyro: A fight? I may not be considered the smartest in our group but even I have plans. If you really want to know I am going to drug her drink.

Necro: ...Thats a new low even for you why woul-

Pyro: No not like that! I happen to have some powder which when consumed by a pegasi would cause them to lose the ability to fly for a few days or even weeks. They use them in the canterlot prisons to control the deadlier pegasi.

Necro: The Canterlot prisons? That explains how you managed to get ahold of some although whoever decided you class as deadly really has no idea, anyway about that pegasi.

Pyro: I heard she is some sort of stunt flier, fast enough to rival the wonderbolts. Don't know why they won't accept her but with her only strength made useless... I actually feel bad thinking of how she will feel now.

Necro: So she will lose her wings for a while what could possibly make you feel bad about that? If you want to feel bad about something feel bad about yourself its what I do.

Pyro: Well thats rather sad if all you can do is feel sorry for yourself.

Necro: No, I just feel sorry for you. Anyway look who is arriving, while you are dealing with that I heard they have little Pyro piñatas which should be fun to watch. Think of what I could have got done if I stayed in.

Pyro and Necro parted ways, Pyro waited for Rainbow Dash to grab a drink and while she was showing off to her friends he dropped a small hidden satchel of the dust into it. Necro had found Silver who had managed to find the only drunk pony in Ponyville and started sharing drinks. Standing back he watched the normally well composed Silver make a fool of himself with Berry Punch. Suddenly the party stopped as Pinkie pie started pushing large groups of ponies out with a concerned look on her face, looking behind her he saw Rainbow Dash surrounded by her 5 friends all worried about something. Necro laughed to himself as he attempted to lead Silver back to the base, he knew this was going to be more fun then he had thought.

**Fun fact: Pyro tries to be an inventor, the machines in his mane are hooked up and powered by his heart allowing him to set it on fire at will. But using it for too long could drain too much power causing his heart to stop beating. I never believed it when people said they are too busy to write a story but its true.**


	14. Chapter 14

Silver had called Pyro and Necro into the kitchen, Pyro knew full well why but Necro was oblivious being too wrapped up in work for the past week. Silver walked in feeling slight guilt to why they were there, without any real income and anything of real worth they had now residing in a Canterlot museum about them or given back to the rightful owners, also while Silver was drunk he ordered enough alcohol to last a year using the last of the money.

Silver: As I think you all realize we are running out of money and we need to get jobs.

Pyro: We can't be running out of money.

Silver: I know its hard to believe but we really need to deal with the fact we are poor.

Pyro: No I mean literally we can't be running out because we already have none left. Anyway what jobs are we meant to possibly get? I doubt any jobs involve burning things down, you hate politics and only a psycopath would hire him.

Pyro and Silver looked at Necro who was still reading the Necromonicon with clips holding his eyes open, his bloodshot eyes still looking for anything of use in the pages. With caffine as his only companion he had not slept since returning. Pyro facehoofed at the sorry sight before heading out, with a arrogant grin on his face he took one last look at Silver before going looking for a job. Silver sighed as Pyro left, now all he had to do was get Necro to go get to work.

Necro: Enough with the silence, I know what you are thinking and I already have a job.

Silver: Wha...What?

Necro: Well, you can't just read a book even the Necromonicon and become really powerful. I needed supplies so while walking back here from the library I saw a help wanted poster for someone to take care of the graveyard. I obviously jumped at the chance to be paid to watch over a few dead ponies while training and it pays quite well seems nopony else wants to take the job.

Silver: Wait, if you have had a job for the past week why have we not noticed and where is the money?

Necro: Well you didn't notice because you don't even decide to check on me while I am reading and two why would I give you my money?

Silver: I would check on you but I have had business to deal with and the worst hangover I have had for quite a while. Plus the last time I decided to disturb you, you mistook me for one of your little zombie slaves and told me to clean the place up.

Necro: Who said I mistook you for a zombie? The place was a mess with bits of flesh and organs everywhere, I didn't want to clean it. Oh and drinking with your friend does not count as business.

Silver: Now I realize the fourth reason why I never check on you, I hate you.

Necro: Sure you do, shouldn't you be getting a job now anyway?

Silver: I think I know where to get one anyway, I wonder what job Pyro will get. I bet you it has something to do with fire.

Necro: Its the only thing he can do, maybe he will threaten to burn houses down if they don't pay him. You know, if he was actually threatening. Anyway I am going to sleep, I feel like death...Heheh.

Silver: You're making jokes now? That insomnia must be affecting your mind more then I thought. You should probably get some sleeping pills.

Necro: I should probably get more then sleeping pills but no time for that go get a job already.

Meanwhile Pyro was in a pony job center, after waiting a while he managed to get a list of places looking for workers.

Pyro: Lets see here. Salesman needed, coalminer, shoe maker, Rainbow Factory, Sugarcube corner ingredient... Now this is a job, a firepony. I can't believe they have a job for being on fire, I want this one.

Random working Pony: Sir, its not actually a job about being on fire. Are you taking this seriously? Anyway if you really want that job here is the form and details.

The worker gave him a unusual look as he took the slip and began to fill it in.

**Funfact: Despite his intelligence Necro is obsessive, whenever he starts something he will finish it willing to sacrifice anything unless it would affect him. Others are not as lucky.**


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a few weeks since they arrived in ponyville maybe even months with Pyro working as a fireman, silver became the mayors assistant and Necro keeping the graveyard clean while researching they had managed to live normally but the three knew something was wrong. during the weeks Pyro had befriended Rainbow dash and even hung around with the group a few times, with his new job he had become quite respected for daring to rush head first into a blazing inferno to save quite a few lives and only getting slightly burnt in the process. Necro had gotten to know Twilight due to his visits to the library for books to decode quite a few cryptic messages but he had been convinced to try some normal books instead of continuous work by Twilight. Finally Silver had become more of a councillor then assistant to the mayor with his experience and spent the rest of his time with Berry punch and Colgate. Although the three met up every now and again they had tried to forget the past and been content with a new life. But not everything was perfect, the Discord statue had gone missing and the changelings were getting aggressive pushing towards canterlot and ponyville... The three were in their home as they now call it, at the crack of dawn a tremendous roar pierced the ears of the three. They jumped up with a start except for Necro who with a few more late nights of reading had been too tired to get up even at this danger that was heading towards them. They went outside and saw the ponies running and screaming and as they turned they saw a tide of darkness heading towards ponyville on the horizon, as it got closer they saw it. It was no tide, it was hundreds or thousands of changelings charging toward the small village. They reacted quickly galloping together with speed unmatched by the fearful ponies. They headed away from the changeling army towards Canterlot, they were each practiced in the art of running from impossible fights and ran in harmony with Pyro ahead using his wings to enhance his already speedy gallop. They heard screams behind them of the few ponies unable to escape before the changelings filled the streets of ponyville the three made it to a hill overlooking ponyville and saw the changleings chaorrupting the ponies into changelings themselves, having enough of the sight they continued towards Canterlot.

Pyro: Changelings can turn others?! How is that possible?

Necro: Its not, I have studied changelings and no mention of turning ponies into them is never mentioned. Those can't be changelings they seem much bigger and more powerful then the usual weakling shapeshifters.

Silver: I don't think questioning it will help right now. Lets get to Canterlot with the survivors, I am sure the princess can do something. They have dealt with these things before.

A large group of survivors were heading towards Canterlot with them, leading them was Twilight. The group did not have much on them since it was a rush to escape but Necro had brought a necklace fashioned out of the elements of harmony but it was basically useless now since he had damaged it while trying to use it to focus his power, it backfired more then helped him causing a small explosion when trying to use simple magic through it. Now it was mearly a showpiece not that he would tell anyone what its made from. Silver had brought along a bag of bits which was slowing him down quite a bit not that he would part with money so easily. Pyro however brought his fireproof suit since he never took it off it was not really a choice. They reached canterlot which was surrounded by a magical shield, the guards quickly checked everyone and allowed them in. Twilight and her friends quickly went to tell the princess, Pyro tagged along so Necro and Silver followed wanting to know what was happening.

Twilight: Princess, the changelings are back and they took Ponyville. What are we meant to do?

Celestia: The times are grim, the changelings are more powerful. Twilight I believe you and your brother are our only hope against this new army. I must tell you something. I trust you know Discords statue went missing? Well the changelings stole it and I believe they awakened Discord.

Twilight: I got it! The changelings have awakened Discord and chrysalis is controlling him right?

Celestia: Almost Twilight, but Discord is not so easily controlled. I have recently had a visit from him. He was not his normal self, he was dark and serious. I believe he discorded the changelings and took control which affected him somehow.

Pyro: Wait I understand, the changelings started turning ponies into more changelings. They were not changing them but Discording them!

Celestia: I believe your friend here is correct. the changelings will attack Canterlot soon, they have already attacked the other towns and Canterlot is the only safe place left. I want you Twilight and your brother to lead the army into combat. You should get some more help, anyone you know can fight should join the ranks to defend against the final assault. I believe in you my student.

The three joined and was assigned with another group to defend the princess. Shining Armour lead the warriors while Twilight controlled the Unicorn artillary. It was time, the changelings were seen heading towards the gates. The two armies attacked the warriors attacking the frount while the artillary hit the back ranks. Changelings were falling like flies with the great training of the army. But the changelings outnumbered the ponies 20/1 and were pushing through the ranks. the warriors were fighting large groups at once and were being pushed back. The artillary were being attacked by flying changelings stopping them from thinning out the waves of them breaking through the gate. The battle did not last long and the rest retreated to the castle. They locked the castle doors and Celestia still sat on her throne as Twilight and shining armour barred the door from the changelings. Suddenly Discord appreared in the center of the room and Pyro, Silver and Necro jumped forward ready to fight. Discord laughed, a dark echoing laugh whic hfilled some of the weak hearted Unicorns with fear.

Dark Discord: Look at you now Tia, still on your throne as your subjects sacrifice themselves. And you Twilight even though you are beaten you still have that fire in your eyes. How about you all just bow down to me now and I will make your transformations quick and painless.

Pyro: How about you go back to hell and I won't show you what real pain and humiliation is.

Dark Discord: Hah, you think you know what pain is? You are nothing compared to me, you may have been feared once. You and your little group right Pyro, you Silver and Necro over there but now you are nothing. You're but a child playing with the big leagues now.

After hearing Discord everyone in the room turned to face the three who were wide eyed at what Discord had just revealed.

Pyro: How did you know you...you-

Twilight: You three are... I can't believe it. Thats not possible you died, all of you.

Necro: No point lying, and I am the least of your worries now. Discord, how about you stop your petty invasion and go back to wherever you came from.

Dark Discord: Necro, always to the point. You believe you can beat me now? A unicorn who is too pathetic to even use normal magic, standing up to a god? Now this is entertainment. What could you possibly do to beat me and my army who is just waiting outside for me to give the order and get you all.

Necro: What can I do? Something stupid, something so very idiotic only a desperate pony would do it.

Dark Discord: Whats that beg, plead or cry? Go on try all three it won't change anything.

Necro: No, Every unicorn and alicorn transfer your power to me now! Twilight I know you hate me but trust me, you hate Discord more I don't exactly have time for a speech here so transfer it quickly.

Dark Discord: Really, you know even all of the power in this room combined would not even scratch me. I feel insulted you think this would work.

As the Unicorns and Alicorns transfer the rest of their power to Necro he knows it is not enough to beat this discord alone.

Necro: Everyone escape out the back and run, this will be big.

As the rest of the group escapes out the back discord looks into Necro's eyes and laughs.

Necro: You better stop laughing and listen closely. You see this amulet? This is the elements of harmony, they have beat you once before and they can do it again.

Dark Discord: Oh please, its broken and the elements just left the room. You can't even use it anymore.

Necro: Not even you realize what the elements are? This amulet will concentrate my power into one blast and with all the power of them put together thats a pretty big explosion.

Dark Discord: What? Hahaha, Its broken remember even if you try and use it, it will just backfire. It will kill you if you try it. Go on try and be a big hero but here is a hint- Sometimes the Hero dies.

Necro: So be it.

The amulet starts to glow, with all the combined power of the elements and the princesses not to mention the rest of the unicorns.

Dark Discord: Lets not be too hasty here! If you do that we both die and I know you don't want that to happen, come on we can work out a deal. You always wanted to be known and powerful, you can be at my side.

Necro: I would rather be thought of as the Necro then Discords pet.

The amulet started to crack and the force inside it unleashed blowing up the entire castle for all outside to see. The Changelings outside started to turn back to normal and the discorded ponies turned their normal colour and realized what was happening. Inside the explosion was still raging with Necro and Discord in the center of it, just then the explosion imploded on itself consuming the remains of the , Celestia, Silver, Pyro, Candence, Luna and Shining armour looked at the destruction. Nobody could have survived that. they all ran down to the castle which was now just rubble. Suddenly a large piece of rubble started moving. They ran forward and helped lift it upwards. Underneath was Discord or what remained of him. The group jumped back and watched as he got to his feet. in the sun he looked like his normal self but with black chunks of changeling skin clinging to him and he was badly damaged with many burn marks and broken bones it was a effort for him to even stand up.

Discord: See, you... try your *Cough* best and you can't even kill me! I can still beat you. just...

Celestia: DISCORD! I tried to help you before but now you have gone too far. Shining armour, take him to the dungeons. I will deal with him personally later.

Looking over the rubble it was made painfully clear to the crestfallen group that nobody else survived the blast. With Necro dead Silver and Pyro parted ways each to start a new life. A funeral was held the next day, not to Necro but to a Patriot who died protecting the princesses. They made sure to cover up who it was, Pyro and silver did not attend the funeral but instead left but a book on the grave The Necromonicon. Pyro continued his life in ponyville saving lives while Silver decided to travel knowing him and Pyro would meet again if he ever returns.

The changelings were now without a leader since Discord had absorbed chrysalis they decided to blend into pony society find real love instead of just feeding on it. Celestia kept a careful watch on Discord who was now a shadow of his former self, his mind had crumbled and he was a lunatic, no longer a threat to anyone. The towns that were damaged by the changelings were slowly rebuilt and everything eventually turned to normal with everyone knowing about a mysterious Patriot who saved them all, the people who were there swore secrecy to never tell it was Necro who beat discord as it would be too much for the population to handle. So ends the story.

Funfact: Necro is 100% dead he will never come back.


	16. Chapter 16

Necro woke out of the nightmare with a shout. Sitting upright he looked around at the old graveyard, he had had that dream for weeks now. Its one of the reasons he attempted to put off sleeping, he picked up the Necromonicon he was reading before falling asleep. He was currently researching his one dream, immortality. He was almost ready to cast the spell all he was missing was a few supplies which he could not exactly pick up at a store. Embracing his work he forgot about the nightmare and went to meet Pyro and Silver since they were his best chance of help on the matter. Walking inside the place he could smell the rancid odour of the so called fresh air sprays Silver uses and when you are used to the smell of rotting flesh it really says something. Necro shrugged it off, something as petty as smell was not going to get in the way of his dream. Necro starts to think about his dream of immortality, to run around with no one to challenge you. The people who laughed at his magical abilities will see him as he leaves a trail of destruction, the so called gods will-

Pyro: Stop dreaming and tell me why you needed my help, and if you say anything to do with pegasi organs again I am leaving.

Necro: Well you lived and with an attitude like that I am regretting letting you survive. Anyway this has nothing to do with if it is possible for earth ponies to use wings.

Silver: Ok I am here and if you try to do a forced wing transplan-

Necro: Why do you both keep bringing that up? It was one time and it would not work due to pegasi having hollow bones which earth ponies lack, too bad you will remain useless at everything.

Silver: Yeah, pick on the earth pony. Do you have a reason for asking us here or did you just want to insult me?

Necro: Well actually I need your help to go and collect some materials. I would go alone but they are not the sort of stuff you would find the the market.

Pyro: Actually I prefer Silvers second Idea how about we just insult him?

Necro: Stop acting like a little filly and get your stuff, time for a little trip.

Silver: I never accepted this, you have not even told us what we need to get. How do I know you are not going to backstab me at the last minute?

Necro: Don't worry Silver if I do want to backstab one of you Pyro would be first.

Silver: That does not help at all, anyway against my better judgement I will come.

Pyro: Wait, you were joking about the backstab part right?...I thought not. When are we heading out?

Necro: Glad the two of you are aboard. We set off tomorrow, the first thing I need is a Hydra's Scale. I got a tip from Twilight that one is currently in everfree forest inside the marsh.

Silver: Wait, you just asked her to find a Hydra, Was that not suspicious at all?

Necro: I Never asked her but when she starts talking about friendship lessons she goes into starts her inane stories. Anything to pass the time I guess, even she finds reading with company is better. Too bad I cannot read the Necrimonicon over there it would have made th decoding much easier but-

Pyro: Snap out of it. We need to kill a Hydra? Are you insane what possible reason could you want to do that for!

Necro: I don't need to kill it, just cut off a scale and leave. We are thieves, all we need to do is run in steal a scale and leave before it wakes up. It has been a while since we did something exciting.

Pyro: Another daring robbery where the Dashing Rogue Pyro and his two friends steal from a monster? This will be fun.

Silver: Pyro and his two friends? Without me you two would be nothing more then a couple of angsty fillies in prison. If anything I should lead the group.

Necro: Ok then its settled if we ever get caught again and we are asked who the ringleader was its Silver, got it Pyro?

Pyro: I have no arguments with that, maybe we can convince them that he hypnotized us with his Gypsy magic.

Laughing together for the first time in weeks they began to prepare to find the materials needed for Necro's immortality spell. Although Pyro and Silver didn't realize the sinister intentions Necro had planned for after the spell was finished. But Necro's nightmare lingered over him unable to forget his sacrifice, he would never willingly sacrifice himself for anyone else. Dismissing it as a false vision he went to prepare along with Silver and Pyro.

**Fun fact- Necro would not sacrifice himself for anyone. Everything he does is to only benefit himself.**


	17. Chapter 17

Pyro: We have been walking around the forest for hours! Do you even know where we are going? All I wanted to do was steal from a Hydra not go for a walk.

Necro: We are not only hunting the Hydra I have a few things on my shopping list and how big can this forest possibly be?

Silver: Well the forest is actually large enough to house up to 3 million ponies and thats just what we know of, its estimated the forest is actually much larger but we have not managed to explore any more of it to be certain since it gets too dangerous for most ponies to go deep into...

Pyro: Well thank you for the information, I guess all those feminine shows you watch actually did tell you something other then fashion tips.

Silver: You are just jealous my mane is like celestial silk... That sounded slightly feminine even for me, Pyro your point is noted I blame the drink.

As Silver and Pyro continued the conversation Necro was growing impatient, flipping open the Necromonicon he kept in a satchel he quickly located a map spell. Noticing they were relatively close to a marsh the three set direction and continued but they eventually hit a large mountain. Rather then go around which would take ages they decided to climb over it. Pyro carried Silver while Necro used his magic to hop from pillars of stone on the mountain until eventually they reached a large peak of the mountain. With the sun still bright in the air a dark looming shadow was obvious to the group as they approached. Suddenly as it felt the aura of the group approach the dark creature leaped forward revealing its dark wings and laughing. Not a dark deep laughter but a weak sickly chuckle.

Pyro: Well I am not picky about what I fight, prepare to die dragon!

Necro: Hold up there Pyro, as strong as you think you are thats an elder dragon. Dragons that have mastered fire, whose mind could easily outmatch the brightest of ponies.

Dragon: Hmph if you truly want to fight I will not stop you but do not flatter me, With all the strengths of knowledge come the weakness that is age. Here I am, a dragon without a horde to even protect.

Pyro: You are about as cheerful as Necro. Too bad unlike him you can't cut yourself with those scales.

Necro: I don't cut myself, but I will happily cut you. Thats a great way to let out some frustration.

Dragon: You are searching for something, no other reason for you to come this deep into the forest. Maybe if you were to help me I will direct you to your objective.

Necro: We already know where we are going, all we need to do is head down to the marsh and kill the Hydra. Albeit we have not planned how, now if you were to instead aid us in our fight then we can work out a deal.

Dragon: Perfect, I knew some brave heroic adventurers like yourselves would help. As I mentioned I have no horde and being a Dragon as old as me that is from no lack of work. Infact, below the very place we are standing is my old cave. Now taken over by some new Wyrm I cannot beat.

Pyro: So, in order for you to help us kill the Hydra you want us to kill a dragon that is stronger than you? This seems like a terrible idea.

Dragon: against another Wyrm I am slow and its speed will make my breath useless, a Hydra however will not have the same ability. Plus you can carry the element of surprise which something as old as myself lacks. Your choice, take my quest and gain my help or continue to the Hydra and be killed?

Silver: Wait a minute I have not had a say in this. How about you help us with the Hydra first and then we kill your problem? I mean, after we are weakened by the dragon how do we know you will not betray us?

Dragon: Hmph, do you think I would decieve you? I would never betray those who help me.

Silver: You are an elder dragon for a reason, you obviously survived for much longer and are much more intelligent. Betraying us would be the most productive thing you could do. So how about it, help us kill the Hydra and we will help you.

Dragon: You have a good point. Fine I will aid you to kill the Hydra and reclaim my draconic pride.

Silver had convinced the dragon to help them in return they would aid the dragon. Jumping onto the large creatures back the dragon flew toward the marsh much faster then most pegasi. The marsh came into sight and the group were as determained as ever. The water in the marsh was much deeper then it appeared, landing on a open area of the marsh they looked around as the water shivered. They knew it was planning its attack and a wrong move could prove fatal. Necro used his Dark magic to try and flush the creature out but to no avail, Necro started to become frustrated and just as they were about to jump in the water to look for it they saw the head rise out of the water followed by 2 more. Everyone knew how dangerous this fight was and the Dragon was the first to strike with Silver hanging onto his horns helped direct the elderly dragon towards the Hydra, using his tremendous jaws to slice one of the heads off quickly but almost as soon as it came off 2 more heads grew in its place quickly pushing back the Dragon. Pyro also sprung into action using some hoof blades to cut away at the stomach of the great 4 headed beast. Necro harnessing his magic could not think of any possible way to keep the Hydra from growing its heads back so instead blasted concentrated magic towards its stomach with Pyro but the wounds healed over before they could deal any real damage. Silver and the Dragon continued taking the concentration of the Hydra's anger, the Hydra used its new heads to grapple the large dragon starting to rip the scales from its body. Pyro and Necro however continued trying to kill the beast from inside. Pyro made a large cut on the belly of the beast and Necro used his magic to hold the wound open, this gave Pyro the time to start attacking the heart. The hydra quickly noticed this and tried to defend against this new attacker but alas it was too late for the creature. Pyro had managed to rip out the grizzly heart and it could stand no more. Falling into the water it started to dissolve. Grabbing a scale from the decapitated head Pyro turned to see the Dragon injured on the ground. Silver was beside its head trying to keep it awake, heading towards it Pyro began to feel sickened by the smell. Necro used his magic to put the scale Pyro aquired into his satchel, he then looked into the eyes of the dragon.

Necro: Lets go, we have one item now its time to collect the other.

Silver: You mean help the dragon? Look at him, quickly use some healing magic to stop the bleeding.

Necro: Hah, help this poor excuse for a dragon? I would rather we not waste any time and continue. This is great timing too, we can collect a dragons tooth and that will leave us with only 1 item left.

Using his magic to slice of a large tooth of the dragon he placed it into his satchel once again and began to head away from the marsh to where the map said the next monster would be. As Necro looked back he saw Silver attempt to comfort the dragon with teary eyes before going to join him. Pyro however had refused to show too much emotion mearly thanking the dragon for his aid and sacrifice before flying next to Silver and Necro.

Silver: He thought we were hero's.

Necro: Thats exactly what made it so easy.

Funfact- Necro can be quite dark at times.


	18. Chapter 18

Necro was put in a good mood while heading towards the final item, he had originally planned to take Spike from Twilight to get the dragons tooth but knew with a elder dragons tooth it was sure to hold more power. His mind filled with all the things he would do when he was immortal, he started to make a list. Silver however was still upset, dramatically lying on Pyro's back which irritated Pyro greatly but he lacked the motivation to throw him off. The three were silent for most of the walk and only Necro knew what theyw ere going to get next. Pyro finally broke the silence after Silver had finally decided to walk himself.

Pyro: Well are you going to tell us what we are getting or is it some sort of messed up surprise?

Necro: Just one thing to go, a nice easy little plant and we are done. It is called Basalisk spine. I would explain what it is but thats just it, I have no idea what this is. Hmm, I wonder if the Necromonicon has a page on it.

Necro flipped through the book until his magic resonated from a page. Looking over the page Necro finally realised. The page was written by another pony who possesed the book before him, infact as he looked at the book further every page seemed to be written by different ponies. On a hunch he flipped back to a page about the Hydra. The page highlighted to not strike the heads but instead attack the heart. The page almost exactly showed how they managed to defeat the Hydra. It hit him, everything wrote in here was done by the most intelligent and the darkest minds to wield the book. He had almost forgotten about the reason he took out the book in the first place. Switching back to the Basalisk spine plant he read it aloud.

Necro: The Basalisk Spine is a powerful plant created when a Basalisk is killed, the blood seeps into the ground and the plant rises. The Basalisks are now rare to find as they were hunted by minotaurs to produce poison for the wars before Celestia or Luna came into light to lead the rebellions. If all of them are gone now the plant should be easy to find.

The three walked for hours on end until they finally reached a small temple. at the top was a small pedestal with the Basalisk spine at the top. The three instantly knew this was a trap. Looking around the place nobody was there. No hidden passages or creatures waiting to ambush them. Necro finally had enough of being cautious and galloped to the top using his magic to pick the spine and a bunch of blue flowers around it. placing them quickly into his bag he went back to Pyro and Silver who were still waiting for an ambush. Still nopony came to stop them. Necro did not care, he had everything he needed to become immortal.

Pyro: Oh great can we go now? I am sick of all this walking and the constant bugs littering the place. Oh dear Celestia please tell me you brought something to get us home faster.

Necro: I got Twilight to create us a Rune to teleport us back to ponyville. Its in here somewhere.

Searching though his bag Necro took out the blue flowers looking for the rune, wondering why he even still has them he throws them on the ground ands steps on them. Eventually he finds the rune and uses his magic to release it teleporting himself, Pyro and the still silent Silver back to ponyville. It was in the middle of the night now, they quickly hurried to their home and quickly got to sleep except for Necro who was ready to finish his spell before Pyro grabbed the book and told him to wait until morning before attempting it since the trip had weakened them all.

The next morning Silver woke up and went to fashion himself in the mirror as he normally does but today was different. As he was styling his mane he heard an unusual sound behind him. It was a mare, he had never heard her before yet they were strangely familiar. Silver looked at the unusual new mare wondering what she was doing in here. But before he could question the mare she spoke first.

Unknown Mare: Stop wasting time in the mirror again, I have important things to do and I want to look my best when I become the greatest Unicorn in history... Seriously what are you looking at.

Suddenly Pyro came from his room and saw the mare, reacting quickly he grabbed her and grabbed some items to gag and tie the pony up. Silver and Pyro quickly looked at each other and wondered what to do. Pyro was starting to think of a few ideas of what to do with her. The mare used her magic and released herself from the bounds and knocked Pyro and Silver back, fueled by anger she smashed them through the wall.

Unknown Mare: What the Discord was that?! Attacking me for no reason and restraining me no less. You are trying to stop me from casting the spell aren't you.

Silver: Oh sweet... Necro?

Unknown Mare: Yes who did you think it is?

Pyro: We are so very lucky you managed to break out of them restraints because I am not sure I would be able to look at you the same after what I had planned.

Unknown Mare: What is that mean't to mean? You were going to kill me?

Silver: I don't think he was planning to kill you... Necro you realise how high your voice is now right? Oh this is hilarious. Just take a look in the mirror.

Silver was laughing for the first time in a while and Pyro was still thinking of what he was planning on doing, almost shuddering at what could have happened. Necro pushed past the two and looked into the mirror, the shock was overwhelming. He had been turned into a mare. Necro almost fainted and started screaming and shouting in anger and sadness. Silver was still laughing and Pyro tried to comfort Necro but it all just felt really uncomfortable. Necro rushed back into her spell room and locked the door, Pyro and Silver went to the door and heard Necro crying loudly on the other side. A few hours later Necro finally came out from her sanctuary and saw Pyro and Silver sitting talking to each other.

Silver: Oh, this is just karma for all the times you called me more of a mare than stallion.

Necro: I will kill you, slowly and painfully. Your skull will be a cup when I am finished, now are you both going to sit around doing nothing or help me darmit!

Pyro: How about no. We have helped you get some stuff, but I refuse to go around asking how to turn you back into a colt. I just realised you are a lot less threatening as a mare. I prefer the mare you.

Necro: Fine then I will go to Twilight and figure out what happened myself.

Necro pulls on a robe covering her whole body so nobody will realise. Heading towards the library she tries to avoid the sight of everypony. The town was bursting with life and avoiding everyone was not easy. Eventually she found herself outside the library where Twilight would tell her how to fix this little predicament. Heading inside she saw Twilight with her friend Rainbow dash reading the Daring Doo books together. Trying to put on a deeper voice she attempted to make sure nopony else would realise.

Necro: Twilight its uhh me Bookworm could we go have a chat for a minute it is urgent. You know without your friend.

Twilight: Sure I guess. What do you need. Hey rainbow could you leave while we talk?

Rainbow: I am taking the book. This is so Awesome!

Rainbow left and Necro took off the robe revealing the fact that something had gone very wrong to Twilight. Necro waited for Twilights laughter and sympathy to die down before telling her of how she woke up a mare. Twilight was completely complexed as she had never seen this before. Deciding the best course of action would be to visit Zecora with her wisdom.


	19. Chapter 19

Zecora: I see you touched the blue flower, were you not aware of its mysterious power?

Twilight: You mean the Poison Joke did this? I have seen what it can do before but a full gender swap? When I ran into it I could not use magic, I get it! The Poison Joke affects what the pony finds most precious.

Necro: Most precious? I do not care for my gender, it won't affect my plans so just pass me the antidote and I will go.

Zecora: If it does not bother you child, then why do you seem so riled. The antidote is also no easy task, it requires special ingrediants and water to bask.

Necro: What! I cannot remain as a mare for any longer. I mean look at me, for one I have no clothes that fit now... Oh Celestia, was my first complaint really about clothes? I can handle this, I am leaving. All I need to do is finish my spell and I won't have to worry about things as trivial as gender...

Necro angrily galloped out of Zecoras hut and ran as fast as she could towards ponyville. All of the items for the Immortality spell was set. Nopony will stand in her way. She finally reached home and went to grab the Necromonicon when Pyro and Silver appeared. Silver burst into laughter again at Necro's anger, while Pyro had just tried to avoid the stare and instead started questioning Necro on what had happened.

Pyro: So back to normal yet?

Necro: Does it look like it? Pass me my book. I no longer care about you or anybody else, not that I did before hoof but anyway once I am finished I won't have to worry about you or anypony else!

Pyro: You seem like you are back to normal. Here take the book and stop whining.

Necro dismissed Pyro's new attitude and gathered his items. She placed them down in the correct order and prepared for the ritual. All she needed now was some sort of catalyst to focus her magic. This was a perfect time to use the elements of harmony crystals. Moulding them all together she created some sort of necklace so finally the ritual could start. She placed the items on the table and started to focus. The items flew up into the air as the amulet started glowing, the items started to turn to a fine dust and merged with the amulet and soon every bit had vanished as the ritual began to finish. But as the last words were said the amulet started to go out of control and caused a small explosion knocking Necro back into a wall. The explosion had left a crack through the crystals and no matter how much effort she put into fixing it back together they remained seperated. With the items now absorbed by the amulet attempting to do it again would be pointless and dangerous. The explosion also seemed to send a pulse throughout the house alerting Pyro and Silver of something happening, as they rushed into the room they saw Necro lying unconsious after hitting the wall. Deciding the best action would be to take her to the hospital Pyro threw her onto his back and they begun the short journey. At the hospital Necro finally awoke a few days later. She got up from the bed and went to see what had happened. Looking around she could see shock in some eyes still lingering from something she could not put her hoof on. She saw a tabloid paper next to the bed and on the front page was a breaking story. Looking at it further it said Discords statue had vanished a few days ago after a small explosion. With a slight memory block from the incident it took her a little while to peice together that the Elements cracking is probably what caused Discord to break free. Not caring any further as Discord had already been dealt with before and interferance would be pointless. Discord would be a fool to attack again anyway. Quickly leaving the hospital she ran into a drunk silver sitting in the middle of the street as it was almost midnight, Necro had picked Silver up after his weekly drinking but now with her weakened body and powerless magic she just dragged him towards the house eventually giving up and leaving him outside. NEcro went to the experimentation room and picked up the cracked amulet. Putting it on the side while deciding she needed a break from all this work while. Then she started to become enfuriated when she realised no antidote for the poison joke thing had come yet and all that had been accomplished was a string of failures for all her hard work over the weeks.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been weeks since they got back from the trip now. Zecora had tried to cure Necro's Poison Joke but in the end Necro would not turn back to normal. Zecora had said this extreme reaction had been caused by Necro's allergies. The cure would not work and Necro no longer cared. All that had ever mattered to Necro was her magic, as her power steadily grew she became more and more cynical. Everypony had settled in their new lives. After so long the robberies and fights had become nothing more than work. Silver had become a respected politician in this little time, Pyro was also a well known firepony. Each knew they now finally had something to do where they were needed. Pyro was sure to showoff everytime he saved someone and became somewhat of a local celebrity. Silver had changed the outcome of many decisions in ponyville keeping the place running well. Necro, after all the failures had started just trying normal magic. Everything had started going well for the group with Silver setting up some parties with plenty of alcohol. Not that Necro would ever touch the stuff. Before she was weary of the stuff but now she was downright afraid of what could happen. The gang of thieves had been now long forgotten. They were no longer talked about, any mention of their names would just cause people to quickly change topic. The tranquill peace would never last, the group knew this more than everpony else. Eventually somepony would realise but for now the group did what they wanted and were happy for it.

Pyro: What is it even like, being a mare and all?

Necro: Well the amount of death threats I have to issue to colts a day has doubled.

Pyro: What so only half of the death threats are directed at me now?

Necro: Well around that. Oh wait did you mean that as a joke, because I did not.

Pyro: Always so serious, why not lighten up. You have been nothing but angry since... Well you have always been angry.

Necro: My dreams of immortality were crushed. Now I will forever be a mere pathetic unremarkable pony. Like you.

Pyro: I love you too.

Necro: I have already filled my death threat quota for today. But I am sure I can make an exception. Go die in a fire.

Silver stumbled through the door. Pyro and Necro assumed he was drunk again but the look of emergancy in his eyes quickly told them otherwise. Silver shouted to get outside quickly. Running out the group noticed everypony screaming and shouting as the darkness desended on the horizon. Necro finally realised what it was. The same thing from her dream so very long ago. The Discorded Changelings were attacking. She thought back to her dream which was now fading but remembered how it had ended, how it always ended. She had sacrificed herself in the dream, for no reason she could ever think of. Now all she could think of was her impending doom, to beat Discord and save Equastria. But one thing was wrong, she did not want too. To sacrifice her life was the last thing that could ever be on the mind. Why go against the hopes and dreams of living forever. What had happened, more importantly what will happen? Broken out of thought by the shouting of Pyro she found herself on Pyro's back being flown away from the great destruction. The dark creatures swarmed what was left of the town, destroying homes and taking anything of value from the area. The land became chaorrupted as the army marched, not with the usual Discord inane chaos but with a deep darkness embedded within. The dream was now here but now it was a nightmare. Meeting up with the rest of the ponies who ran they began to walk to canterlot which to Necro felt like a death march. It did not take long for the group to get to Canterlot. Twilight had already messaged Celestia ahead about the attack. Discords army was now heading at full speed towards Canterlot and nopony could figure out a weakness. The armies grew closer and the guards prepared for another fight. The first waves of changelings hit the guards, they were repelled quickly but the waves continued and quickly overwhelmed the first group of guards and swarmed into the city. The remaining ponies and the personal guards were crowded at the back, the sounds of fighting suddenly stopped. The large doors opened to reveal an almost Discorded Discord. Manic laughing filled the hall, Discord flew around in circles in the air as the changelings began to block the door so nopony could escape.


	21. Chapter 21

Discord cornered the group. His malicious smile visible to all. Celestia had planned for an attack on her kingdom that she could not fight. Using her magic she unlocked an secret exit behind the throne. Discord saw this and proceeded to block it.

Discord: Trying to run already? But the fun is only just starting. You cannot live forever, not even if you try. Isn't that right Necro? Or what is it now, Necress? Messing with that poison joke's effect on you sure was chaotic.

Twilight: Necro?! You how... But... Died. You three are... I can't believe it. Thats not possible you died, all of you.

Necro realised, he snapped out of her thoughts and chuckled. Oh it was brilliant. She was a genius. But what if it did not work? Her thoughts collided, she decided either way Discord would end up killing them or worse. So putting all her faith into her power she took a breath and stepped forth.

Necro: No point lying and I am the least of your worries now. Discord, how about you stop your petty invasion and go back to wherever you came from.

Dark Discord: Necro, always to the point. You believe you can beat me now? A unicorn who is too pathetic to even use normal magic, standing up to a god? Now this is entertainment. What could you possibly do to beat me and my army who is just waiting outside for me to give the order and get you all.

Necro: What can I do? Something stupid, something so very idiotic only a desperate pony would do it.

Dark Discord: Whats that beg, plead or cry? Go on try all three it won't change anything.

Necro: No, Every unicorn and alicorn transfer your power to me now! Twilight I know you hate me but trust me, you hate Discord more I don't exactly have time for a speech here so transfer it quickly.

Dark Discord: Really, you know even all of the power in this room combined would not even scratch me. I feel insulted you think this would work.

As the Unicorns and Alicorns transfer the rest of their power to Necro after concluding it is the only way and fear head pushed them to do so. She knows it is not enough to beat this discord alone.

Necro: Everyone escape out the back and run, this will be big.

As the rest of the group escapes out the back discord looks into Necro's eyes and laughs.

Necro: You better stop laughing and listen closely. You see this amulet? This is the elements of harmony, they have beat you once before and they can do it again. Oh but they can do oh so much more then just beat you. You will not live to see it though.

Dark Discord: Oh please, its broken and the elements just left the room. You can't even use it anymore.

Necro: Not even you realize what the elements are? This amulet will concentrate my power into one blast and with all the power of them put together thats a lot of power. Just enough power.

Dark Discord: For what? Hahaha, Its broken remember even if you try and use it, it will just backfire. It will kill you if you try it. Go on try and be a big hero but here is a hint- Sometimes the Hero dies.

Necro: Yes... They will.

The amulet starts to glow, with all the combined power of the elements and the princesses not to mention the rest of the unicorns.

Dark Discord: Lets not be too hasty here! If you do that we both die and I know you don't want that to happen, come on we can work out a deal. You always wanted to be known and powerful, you can be at my side.

Necro: I would rather be thought of as the Necro then Discords pet. If this works I will be remembered for much more. Who said I am going to die?

The amulet started to crack and the force inside it unleashed blowing up the entire castle for all outside to see. As the smoke cleared sparks of red energy could be seen blasting upwards along with manical laughter. The unDiscorded ponies looked around unsure of what happened they had all turned to normal after Discords defeat, but suddenly all of them were surrounded in a blackened haze which started to melt the skin from their bodies. The entire army turned into skeletons. The normal ponies were unaffected and ran. Celestia, and the other princesses and the remaining guards, Twilight and the mane 6 all looked down at what used to be the castle. It was a complete mess and in the middle of it stood Necro. No longer in the female form but now taking the form of an almost demon creature. Celestia shuddered, she had seen this type of creature before. Her mother had sacrificed herself to seal the last one away so very long ago. Starswirl the bearded. After learning all types of magic he moved into the black arts. He was the one to first use the immortality spell, while wielding the Necromonicon which forever documented it. The book itself was a chaorrupted notebook. Where he kept his spells, when he finally used the spell with his immense magic it what still a large drain. Celestia knew what was going to happen. Celestia explained to them that if Necro is allowed to reach full power again then he would be unstoppable. They had one shot while he was still recovering from the magical drain. The remaining ponies set off, one last shot against Necro was all they could afford. Silver and Pyro were caught completely off guard. All of it had happened so fast. Now to save Equastria they were heading to kill a friend. Silver knew not what to make of the development but Pyro knew this was bad. They finally reached Necro, still in the middle of the remains of the castle.

Necro: Haha. Yes I finally did it. I am immortal, I will be the greatest magician in all the universe.

Pyro: Stop this now Necro! You are immortal now turn the others back to normal and lets go!

Necro: Oh you are still here. Why don't you leave before I have to kill you. Just leave.

Necro's demon form walked toward the survivors. Celestia quickly reacted and used her magic to counter the darkness as the sun does. Luna quickly followed her sister and defended against the dark pulses as she controlled the darkness. The two princesses worked in perfect form but it was not enough. Necro pushed forward turning into more or an shadow as he battled Celestia's light. A mighty energy scythe attacked the princesses. The Scythe was of soul and that is what it hunted. as it hit the princesses no physical damage was taken but it had crushed their power. Leaving them open to Necro's attacks. Twilight rushed to check on the princess as the group of guards and rest of the mane 6 surrounded her putting a barrier between them and Necro. Preparing to attack once again he was struck by a dash of fire flying through his form. Looking at the figure he knew it was Pyro. Necro grabbed Pyro in pure magic and began to crush him.

Necro: Pyro why did you not just run! I knew you were too stubborn. I hoped I was wrong.

Suddenly Silver with a dagger in his mouth struck at Necro's legs. In the sudden pain Necro released Pyro who started attacking once again. Necro fell to the floor, trying to use his magic to quickly heal up. His wounds kept closing quicker then the two could make them but it was taking a serious strain on Necro's power. The two looked at each other and knew what to do. Just like with the hydra, Silver cut into Necro and Pyro ripped out the heart. Now cold and black. This barely affected Necro. He stood up and knocked the two aside. No longer having the strength to heal he went to kill the princess. To finish their little resistance before his army fully powered. The guards ran when they saw the demon approaching. Twilight and her friends were now the only defense. Picking up the discarded Necromononicon Twilight tried to find a spell. Most of it was decoded from Necro and she quickly looked for a spell. Silver and Pyro continued attacking what used to be Necro. Necro was becoming a husk of himself is a matter of seconds the colour from his eyes had gone, his voice had turned to demonic whispers. Necro started to charge an attack to wipe out what remained of the group. Silver struck the horn and tried to stop his attack. It worked, Necro once again fell to the floor. Twilight knew if she did not do something soon then Necro will be up quickly and finish them. Twilight had found the spell. an ancient sealing spell for the very powerful. She knew it was the only shot but before she could start Celestia stood up and grabbed the book. Twilight was powerful but not that powerful. Celestia needed to do the sealing right. It would sacrifice herself in the process. Necro began to stand up. The weakened Celestia faced the Demon as Luna tried to get up to help but watched helplessly as her sister charged the seal. The demon struck Celestia leaving a scratch along her side. This did not affect her magic as she knew it would not matter. She launched the attack and the demon began to be set in chains as Celestia started burning. Everypony watched as the demon and Celestia were sucked into the ground. The sealing had finished. Necro's attempt at power was stopped but not all was lost. In the place between the two a flash appeared. After this flash an alicorn was sitting in the middle of the battlefield. It was no older then 2. The alicorn had a bright redish white colour, like the dawn.. Luna finally managed to regain her strength and walked over to the new filly. She took it in as her own and raised it to replace Celestia's duties, should anything happen to Luna Equastria will always have someone to raise the sun and the moon. Silver and Pyro were cleared of all charges for their aid and given medals for bravery. Living in ponyville and doing what they were always really destined to.

**Finished, took me long enough. If I ever write again it will be too soon.**


End file.
